


you can't get caught by someone else

by kimwontfeel



Category: jaepil - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, asmrzero, gaming chair lol cos why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwontfeel/pseuds/kimwontfeel
Summary: Jae was bored and scrolled through Twitter when he saw a link that said, “Do not open or you will regret it.” Wonpil was visiting Jae.
Relationships: bandmate
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	you can't get caught by someone else

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first time writing a JAEPIL fic. I got the idea from Twitter friends who mentioned that ASMR Zero sounds like Wonpil. Enjoy reading! 
> 
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any errors. I just want to write JAEPIL. hehe ^^
> 
> NOT PROOFREAD. I AM LAZY.

It was 6pm and Jae was bored. He tried to clean his apartment but being the lazy bum that he was, he just played with random things he found which mostly surprised him since he didn’t know he carried those when he left the dorm - some adorable but weird head accessories their fans handed them during fan meetings, old cd players, guitar notes and some belongings of his members. There in a tiny box, he rummaged Sungjin’s charger that he had no idea was with him, Young K’s neck pillow that he borrowed after the ‘Shoot Me’ music video filming because that shoot was so tiring he fell asleep the moment his butt hit the car seat; he knew it would drive the lyricist mad because it was Sungjin’s gift, Dowoon’s earphones and Wonpil’s pink mug that was actually cute but he never dared say loud because the smug look on the younger’s face when he praised him or anything related to him was something that he did not really enjoy, thank you very much. After two hours of unnecessary tossing and organizing, he had no choice but to take the litter away and put the things he wanted to keep in the empty boxes. Surprisingly, he was not tired yet. He became more bored than ever so he thought of the only person who could make him awfully tired, Kim Wonpil.

He fished his phone from his hoodie and sent Wonpil a text message.

“Let’s play. I am bored.”

A moment later, his phone beeped for a new notification. Jae scoffed when he saw the reply.

“Sure, but you’re gonna lose anyway, why bother?”

That was one of the million annoying things Wonpil would say that through time, Jae got used to. Although, he would not again dare say that he found it somewhat endearing.

“Funny. I’m in my apartment, bring soda on your way.”

“I’m still at my friend’s. Will be there in 30 minutes. Be ready to wipe your sorry ass.”

“Whatever. Hurry up.”

Jae rolled his eyes and threw his phone on his bed. Ahhh. What to do?

Since Wonpil would take quite some time to arrive, he opened his browser and logged in on his Twitter account. He absentmindedly scrolled through notifications. There was a tiny smile when he came up with the some positive and encouraging tweets, chortled with countless memes of himself and the band, and blushed a little when fans mentioned how handsome he was and he was the perfect boyfriend material. He loved his fans dearly. Without them, he would not be where he was and he would not love music this much because finally somebody listened and appreciated their craft.

After 10 minutes of scrolling, Jae got bored again. He was about to close the tab when he saw a rather peculiar tweet. He was not sure whether it was from a fan because the user did not have a display photo and its username is random letters with numbers. He was not sure if he would be scared or what, since the tweet contained only a sentence and a link.

 **@idkwhattosay1771_** Do not open the link or you will regret it.  
 _youtube.com/watchdd3445fsdsgh8avfdgdgthy_ (A/N: this link is made up)

Any sane person would ignore it, block or report the user and forget what it was all about but Jae was someone who did not sit with the word “sane" so he clicked the link and tapped his fingers nervously against the computer table as he was being directed to a video. The title of the video was creepy and again should be a fair warning that it was not going to be good, but this was Jae, the always curious and a little stubborn Jae.

**ASMR ZERO [Shhh... you can't get caught by someone else.]**

There in bold and italics, the YouTube user and title flashed before his eyes.

Again, Jae should be scared but he could not exit the tab, something was telling him that it meant no harm and if it did, he could just close the browser and report the user. Jae threw all the blame to this unreasonable boredom and to Wonpil, who was still not there. He connected his earphone jack on the computer’s port and clicked play. The video was only 10-minute long and everything was pitch black so Jae made a mental note that if something scary appeared, he would really file a complaint and send it to Twitter. At first, he heard only a low ruffling sound as if someone was fixing the bed until he heard a word that made him stand up from his seat and removed the earphone in horror.

_“Jagiya…”_

It was only one word which meant “honey’ or “sweetie” in Korean but it was not the word per se that earned a gasp from Jae. It was the voice, the voice of the said person. It was a man’s, but that was not exactly the reason, the man exactly sounded like Wonpil. He wore his earphones again to check, to make sure. He decided to listen more because Jae was keen to know what was that even if he knew this would get him into trouble.

_“Jagiya, do you miss me? I miss you so much. I have been lonely...come play with me.”_

Jae paused the video. He could not believe what he was hearing. The voice! It was like Wonpil's, if he didn’t know better, he would think it was his bandmate speaking. Jae thought that this was so weird, hearing someone who had a similar voice as Wonpil calling him, or the viewers, _technically_ , ‘baby’ or ‘sweetie’. Did a fan send this to him because of that reason? Did the other members receive this too? There was a tight knot in Jae’s chest thinking that he may not be the only one in the group to hear this. He had no idea why but he felt a little possessive over Wonpil. Again, no idea.

He played it again and his ears were about to burst when the man started moaning.

_“Ughh, baby, I have been so lonely, ugh ugh, I need you.”_

Yep, that was a lot of moaning. He could not believe it! He could not imagine why someone would upload this on YouTube and why a person would send him this link. More importantly, why was he listening and why was he thinking that this was the hottest thing knowing the fact that he sounds like Wonpil.

_“Baby, fuck me…”_

Three words. Three words were enough to make Jae hard, all blood rushed south, wow. Three words were followed by moans, more ruffling until he heard a skin slapping sound. It was so vivid, so real. Jae could not take it anymore. He brought his right hand inside his sweatpants, moved his underwear a little because it was getting more and more uncomfortable as the video progressed. Jae grabbed his now hard member. _Oh, this was not good_ , he thought. 

_“Ugh… ugh.. There there..”_

The man in the video moaned louder. Jae closed his eyes, images of Wonpil suddenly sprang in his mind. He knew it was not right, he knew this was absolutely crazy and horrifying but he could not help it, the man sounded everything that is Wonpil. The voice was low, seductive, tempting, and inviting. 

_“Baby, like that. Oh.. I am so tight for you.”_

Jae stroked his manhood faster, he was thinking about Wonpil, lying naked on his apartment bed. He imagined the younger moaning for him, calling him ‘baby’. As the man continuously and shamelessly moaned in the video, Jae pumped himself faster. He was imagining about Wonpil, Wonpil pinned under him, Wonpil taking his dick into his tiny hole. He did not even think about Wonpil's ass until now. He wondered how deliciously tight his bandmate could be, he let his thoughts went wild, pictures of the younger member taking him, all of him. 

_“Ugghhh. Faster.. Faster please..”_

He was feeling it, the pain in his abdomen waiting for his release. He could feel himself coming.

“Jaehyung hyung? Jaehyung hyung?” Jae opened his eyes in shock. Was the man in the video talking to him? Has he gone insane? His hard on became painfully difficult to ignore. The man in the video kept on releasing breathtaking sounds but he could definitely hear the sound behind him.

“Jaehyung hyung? Are you there?” The pounding on the door woke him up from his sinful musing. Fuck. Wonpil was outside his door and he was here, masturbating while thinking of him. Oh my God. Jae panicked.

“Hey. Are you asleep? I’m opening your door, I know your password anyway.” Fuck fuck fuck. That was all Jae could think as he hurriedly minimized the tab and put his earphones away. Thank God his hoodie was huge enough to cover his boner that was becoming unbearable.

“No! Wait. I’m coming.” He shouted as he tried his very best to stand up. He really better came or he would die.

Jae opened the door, still conscious of what was under his sweatpants.

The moment he saw Wonpil, Jae realized he had never seen a more breathtaking sight until today. He was clueless whether it was because of what he was listening to that Wonpil’s unstyled hair, plain black shirt, white shorts that displayed his gorgeous pair of legs and unshaved face almost drove him to the edge. He wanted nothing but to kiss the male in front of him. He wanted to take off his clothes, ravished him and took him there. Okay, that video was definitely making him crazy because he would never ever, in his sane stupor think that way on Wonpil. He would never even think he could do it with a guy. Yet, he could definitely sense he wanted to kiss Wonpil and surprisingly, kissing the younger man did not disgust him.

“Jaehyung hyung? Are you planning to let me in or should I just go home?” Wonpil’s annoyance was painted in his voice. Jae was quick enough to move and opened the door wider so the shorter male could enter. Wonpil carried one plastic bag that had the soda Jae asked for, except that they were not soda, but beer. One more thing that was not helping. A tipsy Wonpil was not something Jae could handle given the predicament he had.

Wonpil placed the plastic bag on Jae’s bed and sat. He tilted his head to the side as he looked at Jae standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

“What is wrong with you?” Wonpil blurted out laughing. The keyboardist nursed himself with a beer as Jae nervously chuckled, trying his best to pull down the hem of his hoodie more. It was so painful he was fighting the tears at the corners of his eyes.

“Nothing.” He shortly replied, still not moving.

“Whatever, hyung. Come on. _I have been lonely...come play with me_.” What the fucking hell! Those words were exactly the same uttered by the male in the video and holy shit! They really were the same, except that the man in the video was too sultry. Jae hurriedly went over the plastic bag on his bed and opened one can, avoiding Wonpil as much as possible. He gulped it straight and winced at the hinge of bitterness drawn on his throat. Wonpil stared at him, his eyebrows were asking questions.

“You are so weird. Anyway, what do you have here.” Jae was not able to comprehend what Wonpil was talking about when the younger member finished his beer and stood from where he was sitting. The guitarist did not realize it when Wonpil inched closer to Jae’s computer. The latter, still glued to his spot, was thinking about the possible ways to survive the night, oblivious that Wonpil was moving the mouse, opening his browser and staring curiously at his screen.

“What is this? ASMR Zero? Oh. Have you been watching a lot of these? ASMR videos are so funny because”. Everything that Wonpil was saying became blurry when Jae realized in horror what was about to happen. As fast as lightning, he tried to push Wonpil away but since he was feeling so weak and needy, the moment his hand touched Wonpil’s shoulder, he felt the burn. It did not help that the earphone was removed from the computer port when his foot stepped on the buds. He hissed. He became as hard as rock once again. Wonpil was so warm that he just wanted to be near him but the other was still clueless on Jae’s dilemma. He played the video, curious, as to what actually Jae was watching. The moment Jae heard the sinful noise once again, he knew he was doomed. 

_“Baby...baby.. Faster.. Oh my God… Ahhhh yes that. Hit me there…”_

Since the earphones were disconnected, the whole apartment was vibrating with the reprehensible noises coming from his computer. 

Jae, this time gathered all his strength to push Wonpil who was still bending on the computer table. He clicked the button on his computer to completely shut it down. His hands became sweaty as he avoided the younger’s gaze as much as possible.

“Oh my God, Jae.”

Wonpil’s mouth hung open. To say that he was shocked was the understatement of the day. He was petrified! He was having just a normal day at his friend’s when Jae texted him for a game. Because he was not busy, he did not decline. He actually missed the older. After he moved out, they saw each other less. He missed hanging around with Jae because even if this hyung is mean to him, Wonpil knew Jae cares for him the most. Deep in Wonpil's mind, he was horrified and turned on. Who knew Jae was into this? 

“Wonpil, I -”

Jae tried his best to come up with a logical reason to not look like a complete lunatic but Wonpil stopped him.

“How long have you been watching this?” Jae was caught red handed that forming phrases became a challenge. 

“I-”

“Why are you even listening to that?”

Wonpil again, demanded an answer, yet this time, his voice was softer, Jae even thought there was a hinge of care.

“It was just sent to me on Twitter! I swear this is the first time I listened to that, I didn't even know that channel exists. Believe me, I was about to close that tab but I was so curious because the guy sounds exactly like you.”

Jae tried his best to explain everything without breathing. He just wished the ground would swallow him whole because every minute became so unsettling and awkward.

“What?!”

“Did you not hear? He sounds exactly like you. I’m so sorry Wonpil, it’s just…”

“Sit down, Jae.”

“Wait. What?”

“I said, sit the fuck down!”

Okay, Jae was scared. Wonpil is a softie so when he screamed, it was a big deal. Jae just wanted to cry, he sincerely prayed he would not lose a good friend because of this mess.

He sat on his gaming chair, eyes fixed on the floor as if that was the most interesting thing in the world. He could not face Wonpil, he was so ashamed to be in the same room as him. However, it did not change the fact that he was still hard and an angry Wonpil was such a turn on, as shameful as it was.

“Do you like it?”

“What?”

Jae, replied, still trying to comprehend everything.

“Look at me, Jae. Do you like it? Do you like listening to that guy begging to be fucked because I sound like him?”

Wonpil's voice was challenging, his brow was raised, and his lips was forming smirk. Yep, that was surely a smirk.

Jae gulped. One. Twice. What was happening?

“I’m not sure I’m getting you but…”

“Yes or No, Jae. Do you like it?

“Ye..s”

Goodbye friendship was something that Jae expected so when Wonpil sat on his lap, his eyes blinked for a couple of times. The gaming chair squeaked a little from their combined weight. Wonpil encircled his arms on his neck. Okay, who the fuck cared about gaming chair. He whimpered when the younger male pressed his ass on his boner.

“Oh Jae, you are so hard.”

Jae did not say anything. If this was a dream, he hoped it would not end. Wonpil moved and breathed dangerously close to his ear.

“Jae… or should I call you _baby_?” He teased, highlighting the word 'baby'.

“Oh God, yes please yes.”

Whatever was happening, Jae had no idea but he was so horny he did not want to differentiate what was right from wrong especially if this gorgeous man was willing to cooperate. Damn.

“Sure then. Baby.”

Jae could not take anymore. He closed the distance between their lips and kissed Wonpil. The kiss was hard, dirty and needy. Jae bit Wonpil’s lip to gain entrance. The latter opened his mouth for him. Wonpil’s mouth was so delicious that Jae wanted to devour him. He moved his tongue to kiss deeper. Wonpil moaned. Oh goodness, his moans were so much better than the one in the video.

Wonpil ruffled Jae’s hair while he continued to press his ass on Jae’s hard on. Jae let out a growl and cupped Wonpil’s ass. This was a new Wonpil for him, feisty. He liked it. He liked it so much.

“Uhhh, Jae…”

Wonpil called him, breathless. 

“Yes?”

Jae responded, eyes shut from pleasure.

“I want to suck you.”

“Fuck yeah, won’t say no to that.” Jae, a little excited, whimpered and helped Wonpil to get off his lap. Wonpil kneeled and touched Jae’s bulge through his sweatpants. Jae could not believe what was happening in front of him. Kim Wonpil, this beautiful guy, was kneeling and ready to take him into that gorgeous mouth. Contrary to what he usually showed, he was beyond happy he had the fortune to meet Wonpil, he may not put into specific words what exactly was Wonpil in his life but he adored and cared for the guy. Sometimes he could be mean, because it was amusing to see Wonpil's pout. He found it extremely attractive when he cutely showed his dejected expression after being teased.

Jae snapped from his reverie and helped Wonpil remove his sweatpants, his underwear almost leaking with pre-cum. Wonpil licked his lips staring.

He pulled Jae’s underwear and his dick almost slapped his face. Both men groaned.

“Didn’t know you are this big.” Wonpil teased as Jae blushed a little.

“Shut up.” Jae hissed, feigning annoyance.

“Make me.”

And that was all it took Jae to fuck Wonpil’s mouth. Warm. That was the feeling of Wonpil’s mouth. The younger one bobbed his head as he pumped Jae’s cock. Wonpil removed Jae’s throbbing manhood out of his mouth to lick the tip. Each time Wonpil’s tongue hit the head of Jae’s dick, it drove him insane. Wonpil hummed when Jae impatiently tugged his hair. He could feel the older catching some breath. His moans were resonating in the whole apartment. Since Wonpil watched a good amount of porn, he tried what he remembered. While still bobbing his head enjoying the feeling of Jae’s cock, Wonpil cupped his balls.

“Holy fuck!” Jae screamed and thrusted harder into his bandmate’s mouth. He was in cloud nine. Wonpil almost gagged, he could feel tears falling as Jae’s cock hit his throat. He did not stop pleasuring Jae. He wanted the older to come, he wanted to have a taste of Jae. He never wanted to forget this moment.

“Wonpil I’m… I’m shit shit are you planning to…” Jae was not able to finish his sentence when he realized Wonpil wanted him to come inside his mouth. Jae was in bliss. He continued to fuck the younger as he grabbed his hair earning a howl from the man. Jae could feel his stomach tightened as he released everything inside Wonpil’s puss.

Jae came hard, he felt his whole body was shaking that he had to sit back on his gaming chair to support himself. He thought that was euphoric enough until he saw Wonpil seductively licking his cum. It was the perfect definition of hot, hotter than all the adult movies he used to watch. That got Jae’s second boner of the night. He thought he could die right there and then when Wonpil removed his shorts, Jae could see how hard he was.

Are we really gonna do it? Jae thought nervously. However, the moment Kim Wonpil stood inside Jae’s small apartment in his naked glory. His torso was shining from sweat despite the airconditioned room Jae had. Wonpil's legs were shaved. The guitarist threw all his fears outside the window. His heart was beating so fast. He was always vocal telling people that Wonpil was handsome but today, he only had a word.

Beautiful. Kim Wonpil was beautiful.

The guy’s cheeks were red when he realized that he gave Jae a little strip show. Jae did not want him to feel bad so he carefully took his hand as he once again, guided Wonpil to sit on his lap. Jae could still not stand as he was still in his euphoria.

“Really, Jae? You want me to ride you?”

Wonpil sarcastically asked.

“I could bend you on that computer table but I want to see your face when you take my dick.” Jae finally called a spade a spade. What was the point of being lowkey? Wonpil was unsure whether to blush or smack Jae’s face. He chose the latter.

“Aw. Let me just put this, hang on.”

Jae opened his drawer to tear the packaging of the condom. Wonpil hid his face on Jae’s neck because really, this was getting more and more embarrassing.

“Are you getting shy? Aww. Cutie.” Wonpil was as red as a tomato. To stop feeling like a teenage girl, he kissed Jae once again. Jae was caught off guard but responded to the kiss. He poured all the emotions he didn’t know he had. He kissed Wonpil, cupped his face as he slowly, put the condom into his cock. Wonpil let out a soft ‘ngg” when Jae started touching his ass. He arched his back once he felt a finger slowly entering him.

“I’m sorry if this hurts. Don’t worry, it’ll get better.”

Jae assured Wonpil as he latched his lips on the keyboardist's nape.

“Uhh Jae.”

Wonpil felt like he was flying. He was just dreaming about this, but it was happening. Jae, kissing him, He, kissing Jae. The guitarist then kept on fingering him, one, two fingers until he was hitting that spot he never knew would drive him mad. Jae never stopped kissing and licking his neck.

“Fuck Jae, Jae.. Fuck, I need you.”

Jae removed his fingers inside Wonpil as he helped him straddle properly before riding him.

Wonpil breathed as he fully impaled himself on Jae’s cock. Both men moaned in unison.

“You are so tight.”

Jae could not help but to kiss Wonpil’s tears. He moved slowly, his hips moving along with Wonpil's rhythm. Jae released a soft cry of pleasure when his cock grew even larger inside Wonpil. He could only imagine the discomfort Wonpil was having. He wished he could wash the pain in an instant.

“Hnggg. Does it feel better that the ASMR?”

Wonpil whimpered as he was riding Jae. His legs were starting to get tired. 

“So much better. Fuck, I can’t even compare you to that.” Jae, seeing that Wonpil was comfortable with the position, started to move faster. Wonpil’s eyes were shut as he matched Jae’s non- languid thrusts. After some time, Jae pounded on Wonpil’s ass as if his life depended on it.

“Oh God, yes. Uhh. Jae, yes there uhh!”

Wonpil was already crying from too much pleasure. He was scared the gaming chair would break at this point. Jae threw his head back, his arms on Wonpil’s tiny waist as the younger continued to ride his dick. Jae was like an animal. He was growling on Wonpil’s nape as he fucked the beauty in front of him. He wanted Wonpil, he wanted Wonpil so much.

Wonpil dug his fingers on the back of the chair as he felt his orgasm nearing. Every thrust hit his core. Ever moan coming from Jae's mouth was so addicting as if he was caught into a magical spell. The skin slapping became too loud in the apartment. Every time Wonpil slammed back on Jae, they moaned together. Both silently prayed nobody could hear them, especially that Wonpil was being louder and louder. 

Jae thought how it was so much, so much better than what he heard. No, Wonpil did not sound exactly like the guy. The Wonpil inside of him was so much better, so beautiful, so breathtaking.

“Jae, I’m gonna.. Jae..”

Wonpil was just throwing words as Jae slammed their mouths together for another messy kiss. Wonpil opened his mouth for him, no questions asked as their tongues met as he let the other one dominate his mouth. Jae felt Wonpil clenching for him, ready to come.

“Come for me baby.”

  
Jae whispered and touched Wonpil’s cock. The shorter one arched his back, his eyes rolling from too much pleasure. Wonpil came hard, chanting Jae’s name in the process as Jae in one final thrust found his release. Wonpil threw his whole weight on Jae as the latter held him securely despite his quivering legs. They stayed in that position for some more minutes until Jae kissed Wonpil’s cheek.

“You keep on kissing me.”

Wonpil uttered shyly.

“I can’t help it.”

Jae cupped his face and stared at him. Wonpil kissed Jae’s nose.

“The person who sent you that link must feel accomplished now.”

“I don’t regret opening the link, thought. Will thank him or her, when we meet.”

Wonpil slapped Jae’s shoulder, earning a chuckle from the taller man.

“Uhmm, Jae?”

Wonpil bit his lip as he realized one thing.

“Yes.”

“You need to throw this gaming chair.”

Both laughed as they shared another kiss. Finally, Jae is not bored anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> The ASMR ZERO link was not real, as well as the dialogues I used in this fic.


End file.
